


tight spaces

by xephyr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it’s MY fic and I get to make the rules, it doesn’t make any sense for shaw to be on an island expedition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: “Shit.” Flynn swore behind him, succinctly summing up the current situation in one simple word.or: things go awry on the skittering hollow because, well, why wouldn’t they
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	tight spaces

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts for too long so it’s here now

The mission had been mostly uneventful up until the point Shaw had found himself being pulled bodily into an easily avoidable pitfall trap by a very panicked ship captain. If this was how Shaw died, he was going to torment the absolute hell out of Flynn in whatever awaited him in the afterlife.

Thankfully, that did not come to be. The drop wasn’t so far down that it did any lasting damage, but just enough that his knees nearly gave out under him. Or they would have if Flynn’s chest wasn’t flattened against his back and keeping them both upright. The walls shook from the impact of their landing but stabilized only a moment later.

“Shit.” Flynn swore behind him, succinctly summing up the current situation in one simple word.

Deadly poisonous spikes and any number of vermin that had an affinity for eating fools that tumble into easy traps were blessedly nowhere to be found. Perhaps it was still a work in progress. That, or one of the Trogg inhabitants on this island had built it and considered it done.

Shaw let out a long suffering sigh once he had gotten a better bearing on their predicament and was sure that neither of them were in any form of life-threatening danger. “We’re alright, captain.” He said to the wall in front of him, trying to calm the other man’s racing heartbeat pounding against his back. “You’re good in tight spaces, from what I gather.”

“Oh, _ha ha,_ ” he replied tartily. Flynn took a deep breath and Shaw had to make himself ignore how he could feel his broad chest expanding against him and it only partly worked. Flynn’s heartbeat was beginning to stabilize, at least.

They weren’t alone on this expedition, thankfully. A small squad had been dispatched to combat situations like this from becoming fatal and he was equal parts thankful and mortified by it. He was the Spymaster of the Alliance and he’d been almost immediately bested by a simple trap. It was Flynn’s fault, of course, but he doubted anyone would see that as anything but an excuse.

Without too much hesitation, he worked on contacting his agents. Between dying and hammering a hard dent into his pride, he supposed this option was the better one.

“Hey, so. I’m not trying to make things weird.” Flynn spoke, shattering the calm silence and immediately making things weird. “And I don’t want you to be too flattered, either. It’s just the, uh, proximity and the friction and whatnot.”

Shaw had a good enough idea of where this was going and huffed out a sigh once Flynn confirmed it by shifting behind him slightly and pressing his half-hard erection against the back of his thigh. Were they in a different situation, maybe, he might be charmed. Flynn was considerably well endowed to the point where it often tested his resolve and on more than one occasion his resolve had decided to take a vacation to the Argent Tournament and abandon him completely, leaving him to amble about with this man in the dark.

“You know, unless…”

“You cannot be serious.” Shaw muttered in disbelief. He wished that Flynn could see the absolutely withering glare he wanted to shoot him, but he couldn’t. It hadn’t even taken two minutes for Flynn to change his stance on the entire situation. The other man hesitated to answer, at least, clearly detecting a misstep. That certainly would have helped them earlier.

“I said _‘unless’._ It’s fine, it’ll go away on its own if I ignore it for long enough.” Shaw had half expected to hear the other man sulk, but he sounded earnest enough in simply leaving it at that. “I sure do wish I could turn around, though. Or anything, really.”

After a few minutes of long silence and Flynn’s hard-on showing no signs of flagging whatsoever, Shaw decided to take a guess. “I assume this situation hits quite a few of your fantasies.”

“Oh, yeah.” Flynn was quick to answer. If he had any decency he might stop there, but he didn’t so he continued. “Preferably with less clothes and more oil. I would be jerking you off or maybe I’d be fucking you, maybe the other way around—“ Flynn’s dick jumped in renewed interest against Shaw’s leg and he sighed dramatically. “You know, that didn’t help at all.”

Shaw’s eyes rolled on their own accord before he deliberated. This problem likely wasn’t going away on its own and Flynn’s condition was starting to distract him. And that, he decided, was going a step too far.

“Just do it, then.”

Flynn paused thoughtfully. “Which of those things did you want me to do?”

Shaw huffed in response. “None of them. Just take care of yourself before anyone finds us.”

“That’s no fun. I liked my ideas a lot better.” Regardless of the complaints he muttered under his breath Shaw could hear him shifting behind him until he groaned quietly, no doubt already having his dick in his hand. He didn’t require much encouragement. “You’d be in the same state if our roles were reversed, you know. Maybe even more so seeing as I have a—,” His breath hitched in his throat and cut him off momentarily before he continued, determined to finish the thought. “—a _fantastic_ ass.”

Every so often, Shaw felt the brush of his knuckles against the back of his thigh as Flynn stroked himself and he bit the inside of his cheek. Unlike Flynn, he had more than a modicum of self control and was able to keep himself in check relatively easily but he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t being affected by Flynn’s soft moans behind him that reverberated through his chest and subsequently into his back. He focused instead on the dirt wall in front of him, digging in with his fingers experimentally to feel how densely packed the sediment was. If anyone tried to climb out it would surely collapse in on itself, making any means of escape impossible. It was meant to trap lone adventurers until they starved to death or simply perished from exhaustion, surely, as it clearly wasn’t designed with more than one person in mind.

Whatever focus he had carefully curated for himself was shattered once Flynn’s hot mouth latched onto his neck and sucked and nipped at the very sensitive skin he found there. Shaw inhaled sharply as he found himself arching up into it, cursing himself all the while. The fact that Flynn knew about this particular weakness of his had done him more harm than good. “Fairwind, don’t—“

“Leave a mark. I know, I know.” Flynn bore down on him and pressed their bodies even closer together until Shaw had hardly a centimeter of space between his front and the dirt wall. Flynn moved his attention upwards and trailed his tongue along the shell of his ear, perhaps in an attempt to stay true to his word. Well, it was either that or he was just being a bastard.

Flynn trailed his free hand from Shaw’s hip to his front, and Shaw was at least able to stop him there with a vice grip around his wrist and Flynn made a sound akin to a whimper.

“Come on, love. Let me get you off.”

Something in his chest fluttered traitorously and for the first time since they’d gotten into this mess, Shaw was thankful that their positions were what they were and Flynn couldn’t see his face. He definitely did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing the flush that burned its way onto his cheekbones over something so utterly benign. Flynn must have known anyway because he could distinctly feel his lips quirking against his skin into a wide grin.

“Just take care of yourself.” Shaw did his best to sound as no-nonsense as he could but his voice was notably strained. “And hurry up.”

“You make this so romantic, you know that?” Flynn quipped, but he thankfully complied and picked up the pace, groaning louder as he did. His breath was hot against his neck which was beginning to overwhelm him but Flynn adjusted on that as well, leaning down to rest his forehead against his shoulder instead.

He couldn’t see him but he could _hear_ him and with that he was able to infer how he must look right now. His eyes would be half-lidded and dark as he watched the head of his cock pop in and out of the tight circle of his fist with a flush of color high up on his face that stained his cheeks. Sweat was probably gathered along his brows that became more and more drawn together as he neared his climax and Shaw had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from making an undignified sound at the images that sprang to mind.

Flynn tensed behind him then and came more quietly than he had expected him to. He slumped against him and Shaw had to elbow him off gently before he crushed him into the unrelenting wall. Once Flynn had gotten his breathing back under control he brought his head up and smacked a wet kiss to the back of his neck and Shaw made a sound of abject dissatisfaction. 

“If I find a single mark I will make your life a living hell.”

“You won’t find one,” Flynn assured him, either because he actually didn’t leave one or because he put one in a spot that he believed Shaw wouldn’t be able to see. Knowing Flynn, it was the latter. “You could leave marks on me, you know. Anywhere you want.”

“Even from a cuff across the face?” And damn him, he couldn’t keep the fondness from his voice.

Flynn didn’t immediately answer. “I’d be fine with that.”

They stood like that for another ten or so minutes in lieu of anything else to do before Reznik found them. He tossed down a rope and Shaw went first since Flynn had considerably more bulk on him that required more strength to haul up and once it was done he sat on the ground, gratefully accepting the waterskin that Reznik offered him. The goblin eyed the amateur trap and its obvious trigger curiously before turning back to Shaw and raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

Shaw answered the unspoken question before he decided to voice it. “Fairwind activated it and pulled me down with him.” He gestured to the man in question who made a sound of indignation (as if he had any right to) before passing him the waterskin once Shaw was done with it.

Reznik hummed noncommittally in response with a gleam in his eye and Shaw narrowed his eyes at him ever so slightly. Reznik’s gaze dipped lower before returning to catch his eyes again. Clearly, something else was on his mind but he was either too tactful to bring it up, or--

Shaw closed his eyes and forced himself to take a steadying and calming breath. Flynn had definitely left marks on his neck.

After counting to ten he opened his eyes and fixed the goblin with a warning look. Reznik was disciplined enough to not give him a wicked grin in return, at least.

“You guys having a nice secret code conversation without me, or what?” Flynn interjected before tossing the now empty waterskin back to Shaw, forcing him to catch it on reflex. The ex-pirate hauled himself up to his feet and without any regard for Shaw’s delicate state of mind offered him a hand. “I think we’ve recovered enough to start getting out of this damned place, don’t you think?”

Shaw hesitated momentarily only to lob Reznik another sharp look. One that said, hopefully, to _drop it_. Once he was sure he got the message across, he took Flynn’s offered hand and hoisted himself to his feet.

“Lead the way, Reznik.”

“Sure thing, boss.” He sounded positively _gleeful_ as he packed away his climbing kit and bounded ahead, leaving Shaw more than a few paces behind and out of earshot. Well, for a human, anyway.

Flynn, who trailed beside him, sucked in a breath as he looked Shaw over. “Oh, uh. Sorry.” His voice was pitched low in a rare show of awareness and he tapped at his own neck to indicate where his gaze had fallen, and Shaw could only roll his eyes. “I really wasn’t trying to.”

“I believe I promised to make your life hell for that.” Shaw drawled, not missing how Flynn visibly perked up at the conclusions he had surely jumped to. The man was incorrigible.

“Oh, yeah?” Flynn waggled his eyebrows at him in a clear attempt to be suggestive. It’s a look he’d seen him use on bartender and serving girl alike in the Snug Harbor and it usually got him his way. And it might have, here, if Shaw were quite a few years younger.

He almost grinned.

\--

“You know, if you’re trying to make this a punishment, you should probably actually have a mess for me to clean.”

Shaw didn’t lift his eyes from his reports as he sipped on the tea he had sent Flynn to fetch for him across town. Flynn had been uselessly meandering about his cabin for the better part of the day when he wasn’t running out errands for Shaw and it struck him that Flynn was likely the worst assistant he’d ever had.

“I’m still waiting for you to wax the floorboards.”

Flynn sulked about the cabin until he got an idea and cleared his throat. Against his better judgment Shaw spared him a glance and Flynn locked eyes with him as he purposefully and dramatically dropped his cleaning sponge to the ground. “Whoops. Dropped something.” He sank down to his knees and crawled in front of Shaw’s chair, making his new home between his legs.

“Very smooth, Fairwind.” He tried his best to sound unimpressed but a note of amusement still came through and Flynn grinned roguishly up at him through his lashes.

“Haven’t the slightest idea what you’re implying.” Flynn pushed his legs further apart to give himself more breathing room, and Shaw obliged to accommodate him because that was just something he did lately. “Now, since I’m down here.”

“I’m serious about the floorboards.”

Flynn was already toying with his belt as he hummed in response. He knew how to get his belt off by now, of course, but he still enjoyed making a show of it. It was more endearing than infuriating at this point, which brought him to several uncomfortable realizations.

He did his best to ignore all of them.

“Since you’re down there,” He echoed in agreement, offering Flynn a half smile and turning his attention back to his work with no attempt to help him whatsoever. It didn’t take long for Flynn to get what he wanted, anyway.


End file.
